Anything
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Just how far will Kari go to save TK...


A/N: Okay I realize the ending may have seemed rushed but there is a good reason for that and it will fixed in a later story

A/N: Many of you may remember this story, for those who don't it was my first (and clearly not my last) Takari.  I have gone through and revised it fixing holes and grammar.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine so please don't sue.

Anything-

_'Look at him, he thinks that he is so smart, so wonderful, what does she see in him.  But she will be mine, one way or another…' a_ figure thought as he worked on the dark object in his hand "One way or another Kari you will be mine".

Kari sighed and looked into the empty seat next to her, this was the third day that TK had been gone and she was beginning to worry. TK was her best friend and even though he meant much more to her she wasn't about to admit it, scared if he didn't feel the same way it would destroy their friendship.  Her heart seemed to ache after only being away from him for a few short days and she couldn't imagine feeling like this for the rest of her life.

"So what do you say?" a loud annoying voice asked forcing itself into her thoughts bringing her back to reality only to see Davis talking to her.  His eyes glittered with excitement as he waited for the answer of his unheard question.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?" Kari asked already knowing what he wanted, it was what he wanted and had asked for every day none stop for the past two years.

"About going to -bring-…"

The bell rang and she jumped up leaving Davis in mid-sentence. Feeling a little bad she headed through the halls, she knew he was going to ask her out and unlike TK she only liked Davis and a friend nothing more.  She picked up her pace hoping to track down her brother or even better Matt, to see if either of them knew what was going on. 

Passing smiling faces she finally tracked down her brother putting the trashed contents of his locker back after the inevitable daily avalanche he faced every day.

"Tai have you seen Matt I need to ask him about TK" Kari asked as soon as she had her brother attention.

He shook his head taking note of the concern in his sisters eyes "No, but I got an email from him telling me to bring you too TK's place when we get done here" he replied.

Her heart dropped into her stomach, something was very wrong "Then lets go" she said grabbing his hand and dashing for the door half pulling half dragging him too TK's apartment.

Davis had heard the whole thing with narrowed eyes while clentching his fists.  His mind began to turn, this could world to his advantage…he followed the two keeping too the shadows.

Matt dipped the cool rag into the bowl of water and rung it out before placing it on his brother's fever ridden head.

"Matt I told you I'm feeling a lot better I don't need you to fuss over me like this" TK protested from under the pile of blankets and mountain of pillows.

"Sorry squirt the doctor said you need to stay still and get rest…since Mom and Dad are both gone it's my responsibility to take care of you. And besides if you don't this thing could get worse" Matt said trying to calm TK down keeping his own fears deep inside.  The virus was a lot worse than Matt was letting on.  He didn't want to scare his brother so he kept that little bit of information to himself.

A knock at the door caused TK's eyes to brighten as he sat up making a move to get out of bed.  Matt immediately pushed him back heading for the door himself "You stay here" he ordered.

TK waited impatiently for his brother to return.  When he did the young blonde was overjoyed to see Kari walk into the room.  As she entered the threshold the heavens seemed to sing and his pain diminished by her mere presence.   He knew that the bearer of light was much more than a friend but was afraid to tell her…if she didn't feel the same way he didn't want to lose her forever and that was something he knew he couldn't live with.

"All right what happened" she demanded coming to his side picking up the rag Matt had been using wiping his brow gently.  Her eyes locked with his trying to communicate everything she felt in those few precious seconds.

"I just had a cold," TK said hoping to calm her fears.

"It wasn't just a cold," Matt said coming in with Tai "you have a nasty virus".

TK and Kari turned to have their own conversation, Kari catching him up on the latest school gossip and homework he had missed over the past few days.  TK listened intently just happy to hear the sound of her voice.

"How bad is it really?" Tai asked once he was sure that the two wouldn't hear their conversation.  He had know Matt for some time now and knew when his friend was lying, this was one of those times.

Matt looked at him his eyes full of pain "Any longer and it would have been too late" he said nearly chocking over the words before quickly composing himself.  "We caught it in time as long as he gets rest and takes his medicine he'll be fine" emphasizing the part about getting rest loud enough for his smitten brother to hear.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kari asked a little hurt, a little angry, and very concerned.

"We didn't want anyone to worry" TK shamefully studying his sheets.

"Well it didn't work" she said sternly giving his a cross look for a few seconds before pulling him into a tight hug "but I'm glad your okay".

His mind burst with pure unbelievable happiness 'Forget the pills just being around her will keep me going forever'.

Throughout the day the rest of the digidestined except for Davis, stopped by each one worried about the mysterious message that Matt had sent, even Mimi had phoned from America to see that everything was all right. Kari stayed by TK's side the entire night and watched her friends with interest especially Joe's reaction to what Matt had said about the virus. All she could make out was "…if it had gone any longer it would have been too late" 

At nine o'clock Matt sent everyone home insisting that TK needed his rest. The kids bid farewell and headed out the door. Kari was the last to leave "Now you get better and do what Matt says" she ordered hugging him again.

"Yes mam" TK said saluting as she walked out the door.

Once the door was closed Matt walked over to check on him "So how do you feel?" he questioned, curious to how much the days activities had drained him.

"Great just a little tired" TK admitted settling into the pillows closing his eyes reliving Kari's hugs over and over again.

Matt smiled "Well don't go to sleep just yet you still need to take your pills" with that he headed to the kitchen to get them. On the way back he noticed that all but TK's lights where off, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he hadn't turned them off and TK was too weak to walk that far.  Then he heard the sounds of movement through the room, feet shuffling across the carpet, moving across the floor; someone else was in there with him.

He glanced down the hall and could still see TK's form in bed. The sharp point of a knife in his back caused him to gasp and freeze in place.  Summoning his courage he spoke "What do you want?"

The attacker didn't answer, just moved the knife to his throat threatening to split the tender flesh with a flick of his wrist.  "Your brother" he hissed, his voice cruel and hateful.

Matt's mind screamed 'Davis! What one earth was he doing?!' suddenly a cloth was at his nose the fumes filled the air and soon knocked him out. Davis let him fall to the ground with a small thud the pills still clutched tightly in his hand.

Moments before TK lay back into the pillow and closed his eyes allowing his thoughts to turn to Kari.  He remembered the way her perfume smelled, how her hair was clipped, they way her smile lite up the room. A thud from the other room brought him regrettably out of his trace.

"Matt are you all right?" he called his voice a little shaky with fear.  When he got not answer her began to worry and with every passing second he knew something was wrong.  Finally his question was answered by a familiar chilling voice.

"He'll be fine, which is more than I can say for you" Davis said coming into the room.  TK's blue eyes widened with fear as they fell on the knife in one hand and the soaked cloth in the other.  His heart cried in pain as he remember the thud he had heard a few moments ago.

TK wanted to scream but kept his voice in check "Did you hurt Matt?" 

"Of coarse not" Davis said inching closer to him "now make this easy on both of us and hold still".

He had no where to go and his weakened body didn't make things better.  Yet he still tried to roll out of bed, he didn't make it very far Davis lunged at him thrusting the cloth over his nose and mouth. TK held his breath trying not to breath in the gas, but was eventually forced to breath and when he did it was only a matter of seconds before he was out cold.

"Lets just see how far she will go to save you" Davis muttered picking up the limp body and heading for the door.

The next morning Kari sat on the balcony gently scratching Miko behind his ears causing him to purr loudly in content. Joe's words ran through her head "…any longer and we could have lost him…" she would have lost him without letting him know her true feelings. "That does it" she thought "as soon as he gets better I'll tell him everything…"

"Kari there is a package here for you" Tai called from the door. She sighed and left the warm sunlight for the air conditioned apartment as she left Miko on the chair.  She took the package from her brother looking it over trying to figure out what they contained.  The envelope definitely had pictures in them yet she hadn't had any developed "Did you have any pictures developed?" Tai asked more curious than ever.

She tore into the envelope hungrily while answering her brother "No".

"Then who would be sending you pictures?" he queried.

She shrugged tossing the last of the paper on the floor. Tai watched in horror as the color drained from his sister's face and she began to cry.  "No, no, this isn't happening," she said braking down falling to her knees dropping the pictures to the floor.

"Kari what's wrong" Tai asked putting one arm around her and using the other to see what had upset her. His eyes widened the pictures; they where of a bound, gagged, and very sick TK in what seemed to be a very dark room or even a cave. Tai held his sister tighter noticing the small piece of paper that had flittered to the floor after Kari had dropped the pictures.

My Dearest Kari-

If you want to see him ALIVE again come to the digiworld. Feel free to bring as many of your pathetic friends as you want I make no guarantees on their lives. I suggest you hurry I know that he needs the medicine…you should know is 105 a normal temperature for a person to have?

After Tai had finished reading Kari let out a choked sob shaking with anger and fear.  "Don't worry Kari everything will be all right," Tai soothed helping her to her feet keeping an arm around her while heading for the door "We need to go and get Matt".

Kari gasped and stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her brother with pure terror across her features "Matt would never let anyone take TK unless…"

No other words were needed, the brother and sister looked at each other before running out the door after scribbling out a quick to their mother.

TK slowly and painfully opened his eyes. His head was pounding, he was cold and he couldn't move his arms it was then that the events of the night before came flooding back to him "Matt" he called out hoping that he was there, yet his brothers calm voice didn't answer him instead a cruel, cold and familiar one did.

"He's not here, but he will be soon" Davis said coming into the chamber smiling wickedly "So will my love, she will come you know"

"What are you talking about?" TK asked trying to sit up even though every limb in his body protested the movement.  He looked around taking in his surroundings.  He was in a large chamber of a cave, the sunlight streaming in through a hole in the ceiling.

"Why Kari, my Angel of Light, and when she comes she will be mine forever. You know I never could figure out why she wanted you over me. I mean I did everything I could to be around her more including joining her brothers soccer team, but that wasn't enough…every time she looks at you everyone can see it, she loves you. She only smiles a certain way when around you" Davis said shaking with rage "We'll just see how much she does now won't we".

What was happening fell into place in TK's mind "I'd rather die that have her sacrifice herself for me, I would die to see her happy" he shot, his eyes ablaze.

Davis turned and glared "So you do love her, ha this is great you are both in love but neither one has the guts to tell the other. This will even be sweeter than I thought, not only do I get the girl but I get to see you live in the agony of losing her"

TK wanted to claw his eyes out, rip his heart out of his chest but he was overcome with sudden extreme cold forcing his whole body to shake. He knew what came next, the pain and braced himself set not to let Davis get any pleasure out of this.

Davis watched amused "That is if that virus doesn't get you first" with that he left the room to prepare for the others arrival.

Izzy pounded on the door for the third time yelling "Come on Matt, TK this isn't funny please open the door" panic was evident in his voice.

When there was no answer again he looked down the hall for someone too help, his prayers seemed to be answered when he saw Joe running down the hall with Sora right behind him.  Their faces were flush with excitement seeming how they had both just crossed town in record time.

"What's the big emergency again?" Sora asked holding up her small computer displaying the email on its screen "Tai said to get down here right away"

Izzy shook his head "I have no idea but Matt and TK won't open the door".

Joe was a little shocked "They have to be in there Matt would never take TK out in his condition".

"Guys" Tai called coming down the hall with a very upset Kari in tow "Why aren't you inside?"

"No one will open the door," Izzy said the sinking feeling in his stomach getting worse.

Kari didn't stop and began relentlessly pounding on the door calling for TK.  Tears were streaming down her already soaked cheeks as her hands began to hurt from the pounding.

"Tai what's going on?" Sora demanded seeing the state Kari was in.

"I'll explain later, Joe help me with the door" Tai said backing to the wall prepared for a running start. Izzy pulled Kari out of the way and let the two charge.

Matt lay on the floor his head pounding his mind slowly shaking off the drug outside he could hear pounding, or was it in his head too. He looked down in his hand and saw the small bottle; TK hadn't gotten his medicine.

The door burst open with a crash sending Joe and Tai into the couch followed by Kari flying down the hall to TK's room shortly followed by her scream.

Matt instantly remembered the knife Davis had feared the worst and despite his condition ran down the hall dragging Izzy behind him who was trying desperately to restrain him.

Matt was relieved not to see any blood only to find he could see his brother either "TK where are you" he called out hoping perhaps his brother had hidden from Davis before it was too late.

"Calm down" Tai said grabbing his arms looking directly into his eyes "Sit down there is something you need to know".

Matt looked at the pictures while Tai explained the situation to him and the others. He let the tears flow as he saw how pale, how tired, how scared TK was. When he was done Kari stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going, I understand if you guys don't want to come…" she said her back still to them although she had stopped. 

Matt didn't give it a second though, this brother needed him and nothing was going to stand in his way.

The other three followed suite, Joe grabbing his medical bag and looking at his watch "I know this may not be the best time to tell you all this but TK needs the medicine with in the next three hours. If he doesn't get it by then I don't know what we will be able to do to help him" 

Exactly ten minutes later they all stood in front of the computer on their way to the digiworld.

"Wake up TK" Davis said shaking the boy awake, he felt hot to the touch but still woke up slowly "It's time to get ready for the others"

TK reluctantly opened his eyes fighting the pain, he had been praying that it had all been a dream and he would wake up in his bed with Kari safe well away from Davis.

That wasn't the case he had been moved into an even larger room than before and Davis was in the process of binding his wrists again. Once he had finished he pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked at it dreamily.

TK tilted his head trying to get a better look at its contents.

"Your curious aren't you?" Davis asked opening the box and showing it to TK. Inside was a small black ring a lot like the one the digimon Emperor used. "I have been gathering up pieces of the black rings from the beginning to make this, I wanted to only use this as a last resort, hoping she would come to me on her own, but thanks to you that isn't the case. This little thing will seal her too me forever"

"Your mad, if you really loved her you would want her to be happy and nothing else" TK shot.

"Well lets just say that I want to be happy too, and in order for that to happen she needs to be mine…Flamedramon go fetch Kari and Izzy for me"

The digimon entered the room bowed and left.

Davis began to wind a lever, which hoisted TK into the air in the middle of the room like a worm on a hook. He could feel himself slipping into darkness again but still wanted one more answer "Why Izzy?"

Davis looked up amused yet happy he asked the question all the same "After I have her Izzy will close the gate to the digiworld forever, leaving me and Kari alone to live our lives in happiness"

'No!' TK's heart, mind, and soul screamed before he fell into the darkness once more.

'You should have told him when you had the chance' Kari scolded herself as they walked down a path following the signal from TK's digivice 'But no you had too be a big chicken and now look what's happened'. She reached into her pocket and made sure the pills where still there, Matt had given everyone a dose just in case he didn't make it to TK.

"I wonder where the digimon are?" Tai asked looked around for some sign of his friend.  Anytime they came to the digiworld the digimon would be at their sides before they could snap their fingers…this time was the exception.

"That's right one of them is always finds us right away, I hope Davis didn't go after them too" Joe said looking at his watch, only two more hours.

Izzy looked into the distance "I think I see one coming now, it's Flamedramon"

"That can't be good" Matt muttered feeling his muscles tense up in anxiety "He's probably here to escort us"

The group stopped to wait for him and where surprised to see he didn't slow down as he came closer. When he was over the group he swooped down gathering up Kari and Izzy in one fel swoop.  Once he had his prizes he sped back to the base leaving the others shouting and running after him desperate to catch up.

Kari didn't know what too do as she saw a large cave coming closer and closer.  Deep inside though she felt at peace for she knew that she was being taken to TK her love. She looked over at Izzy who seemed as confused as she was his dark eyes. 'Don't worry TK I'm coming, please hang on'.

Flamedramon entered the cave turning left and right quickly through the dizzying maze.  At last they came to the large cavern with the digimon dropping them on the ground like the prize of a hunt.  The room was totally dark and quiet save the sound of approaching footsteps. They suddenly stopped and the room lit up.

Kari screamed seeing TK hanging from the ceiling. His breathing was labored his face pale. Next to her Izzy muttered something under his breath and stood up standing in front of Kari, trying to protect her as Tai or TK would.

Kari however stepped forward past her personal human wall "I'm here, you have me now let him go Davis".

Davis entered the light slowly bringing TK down "Now my love that's no way to talk to me, not if you don't want my hands to slip".

Kari bit her lip calming herself before bringing brought out the medicine "let me give these to him and I'll do what you want".

"I know you will do what I want, but I also want a guarantee from Izzy over there, after I let him go and he's home the gate to the digital world will be closed forever"

Izzy's eyes widened in horror "But you would be trapped here…"

"Yes I would be alone with Kari forever, no one will interfere…do we have a deal?"

Kari looked at him with pleading eyes that kept training to TK.

Izzy put his head down in defeat and nodded. Davis finished lowering TK to the ground and Kari was immediately at his side sitting him up in her arms, cradling him like a baby "Come on TK Matt says you need to take these".

He opened his eyes a crack looking at his angel "Am I in heaven?"

"No, just take these and everything will be all right" she said giving him the water from her canteen.

"Kari I'm begging you, don't do what he wants I lov…"

Davis suddenly pulled her away "That's enough he has what he needs, now my love your ring" 

Izzy was helping TK up "It's a black ring don't let her put it on" he gasped out falling into his friends arms.

It was too late Davis had forced the ring on her delicate finger, her bright brown eyes had become dull and distant as she lost herself to the power of the ring. She placed herself at Davis's side without a world, only a single tear made it way down her face.

TK wanted to die at that very moment, she was helpless and Davis was about to win.  He began to do the only thing he could, pray.  Pray for his brother, friends, and digimon to show up and save them.  Fate was smiling upon him that day.

Outside voices where heard and the others arrived with one of the digimon "Harpoon Torpedo".

"What!" Davis yelled furious beyond comprehension "I sealed them all up in that cave how did he get out!"

Ikkakumon looked down through the newly opened hole with a smug look on his face "I can swim, I just followed the stream out and right now Sora's helping the others"

"I will not lose her now!" Davis screeched running forward "Flamedramon blast the ceiling" he cried throwing Kari to the ground hard leaving her helpless under the soon to be falling debris.

Matt and Tai had charged Davis, he had hurt their beloved siblings physically and emotionally and he was going to pay "Are you nuts she'll die" Matt shot enraged 

"If I can't have her no one can" Davis hissed fighting their steel like grip.

TK forced his body forward ignoring the pain and the falling rocks all that mattered was getting to Kari. After a few agonizing seconds he made it to  her and looked into her once bright eyes that to him where a window to heaven only to find an empty void.

"Kari we need to get out of here, fight the thing" he pleaded trying to gather her into his arms.

She didn't acknowledge him just lay on the ground with a large boulder falling dangerously close to her.

TK made one last ditch effort and grabbed her shoulders looking straight into her eyes "Kari, I love you, I always have and always will" with that he kissed her with his last ounce of strength before passing out.

His words rang in her head as her light finally broke through shattering the ring. "TK…no…someone help me" she screamed now taking him into her arms once again.

Matt was at her side in an instant gathering his brother into his arms as if he was eight years old once again.

Tai still held Davis with Joe help and called worried from the door as the cavern began to collapse with in itself, "Get out now guys"

Minutes later they stood outside coughing from the dust, their eyes adjusting to the light once again.  Tai turned the struggling Davis over to the unhappy Izzy and Joe before making is way to his sisters side.  She was next to Matt fussing over TK as much as his brother.  

Seeing Tai she ran to his arms and began to cry as soon as she was there.  He held her tight and let her cry, let her get everything that she had been through out.

Finally Kari pulled away from her brother giving him a hug of thanks before moving to sit by TK. They couldn't go anywhere until Sora arrived with the digimon so they waited regaining their strength.  Seeing TK was in good hands allowed Matt to go to the others and plan what to do with Davis.  Although throwing him off the nearest cliff was on the top of his list he knew it wouldn't happen.

"TK please wake up" she whispered making sure the others weren't listening while carefully stroking his hair.   "I love you too, you can't leave me now that I know" she continued pulling him close to her letting her tears falling onto his face.

"Is this all I had to do to get your attention" a tired voice asked from her arms.

Kari pulled TK to arms length in order to look him straight in the eyes.  Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him in joy "I believe I owe you something" she said running her hand along his cheek sending shivers up both of their spines.

  
TK looked puzzled still fighting the calls of sleep.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"This" she said as she returned his kiss with a passion and fire the world had never seen before.

A/N: Okay I revised it so hope that you like the new improved version.  Some of you may remember that this had another part and it to is in the process of being revised.  Any suggestions area as always welcome and please don't forget to review.


End file.
